


Guilty Pleasure

by shakinalltheway



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Christine - Stephen King, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakinalltheway/pseuds/shakinalltheway
Summary: This should be a normal saturday night for Awsten Knight. Until a phone call...Will he stop The Office maraton for this? Will I get into the season 3 of the podcast? Does Awsten know how to drive? What about all those cinematic cars that I keep referecing? Should've I dropped this to write my Final Project in uni? The answer for these and many more down bellow.





	Guilty Pleasure

It was a quiet night in my apartment. The neighbors were out of town, meaning: no noises. I was binging The Office after zapping through netflix for half an hour. My phone rang and this cute selfie with heart shaped glasses appeared alongside the keyboard emoji: Vicky was calling.

 

“Hello…” - she said with excitement in her voice.

“Oh hi, Vicky! It’s been awhile...”

“Yes! I’m about to go to this party in Gabe’s. Wanna hang?”

“...” - my brain froze for like a second so she added:

“It will be fun! What you’re doing right now?”

“Nothing, actually… Huh. Ok…” - _‘I guess. I actually never hang with Gabe Saporta before so that old keep it cool panicking started.’_ I said tryin’ to keep it cool.

“Great! I’ll text you the address. See ya!”

 

15 secs later I had the address. Time to shave and get ready.

 

Vicky received me with a smile and a hug. She wasn’t the host of the party, but she was certainly my way in. She showed me the way and introduced me to Gabe. Soon she was talking to some other people. And I was in a convo about movies and cars.

 

“Christine is the most iconic car, tho. I mean… She’s red, evil and dope.” - I was making my statement.

“...Well but there’s the DMC Delorean from Back to the Future. Like. If you say time machine I doubt that other thing besides this pops into your mind.” - the guy with a geeky style replied. I think his name was Chad.

“Didn’t you had a Delorean because of this movie?” - Chad’s girlfriend asked.

“I _have_ a Delorean because Back to the Future. We even used in Cobra’s Guilty Pleasure MV.” - Gabe replied after a sip in his beer. - “You guys wanna see it?”

“Sure.” - We all said. And he led us through his house to the garage.

 

The car was a bit dusty, like, it didn’t see a car wash in a month. But still was surreal. It wasn’t just a Delorean, it was an exact replica from the movie so it had the flux capacitor and all that shit. I was like, damn, I should get a Christine for me. But then I was, no I don’t wanna die. That car probably had some devil shit worse than Elijah’s dolls. That’s when I realised: the couple was gone for some random reason and it was just me listening to Gabe talking about the car. He asked me if I wanted come inside to have a better view from the front panel and even played with the date settings. I got into the driver’s sit and then someone yelled for Gabe.

 

“Have fun playing with it… Just turn it off and put the keys in the console after you’re done.” - he said very quickly and left me alone with no time to say “nevermind, I’ll come inside too.”

 

I was meant to turn it off the date panel and leave the car as it was. However, while I was trying to figure it out the buttons and kept changing the settings, instead of doing what it supposed to do. I stepped really hard in the accelerator pedal. And boy… THE ENGINE WAS ON AND THE HAND BREAK WASN’T WORKING. WHICH OBVIOUSLY I DIDN’T KNEW. THAT THING WAS DEFINITELY HIGH AND ACTIVE. I WAS HYPERVENTILATING WHILE HOLDING THE WHEELS AND GETTING READY TO HOLD THE CAR BEFORE SMASHING THE WALL. BUT IT WAS TOO LATE. I WAS GONNA CRASH. I WAS GONNA FUCKIN CRASH FUCKIN GABE SAPORTA’S DELOREAN IN FUCKIN GABE SAPORTA’S PARTY. I WAS SCREWED. I CLOSED MY EYES FOR THE CRASH AS INSTINCT. BUT THE CRASH NEVER CAME. I felted this weird freeze cold down my spine and opened my eyes. After a drift the car had stopped. I took some time to breathe and think what I was going to say if someone heard that in the party (they heard. I was sure. I was loud as fuck. The car was loud as fuck.).That’s when I noticed I couldn’t see much from the windshield because it was frozen. I took the car keys and opened the door but when I got out of the car it wasn’t Gabe’s garage. I mean it was definitely someone’s garage, but didn’t looked like Gabe’s. Maybe I was dead. Maybe I cracked my head in the wall and now everyone would see dumb Awsten Knight dead in a party inside a fuckin dusty Delorean. Not how I planned to die, for sure.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” - a familiar male voice asked. I turned into its direction. OH GOD. IT WAS PETE WENTZ. ABORT. ABORT. ABORT. I CAN’T LOOK LIKE A LOSER IN FRONT OF PETE WENTZ. EVEN IF I’M DEAD.

 

“Have you seen Gabe? I-I… Have to return his Delorean keys.” - I replied shaking the keys in my hands (the shaking wasn’t on purpose, it was just inevitable).

 

“Yes, I have… But, wrong garage, mate. I guess he gave you the wrong address. You know… After I gave everyone his number.” - he laughed. I laughed nervously.

 

“Yeah… Guess he did. I should you know…” - I said while making my way back into the delorean.

 

“Is funny how you got the keys to here. I mean. I don’t remember losing mine. So how did Gabe managed to get his hands on it?” - he asked. That’s when I looked into Delorean’s panel.

 

“NO WAY…”

 

“What?”

 

“WHAT DAY IS TODAY?”

 

“Saturday…”

 

“What day is _exactly_?” - I had definitely smashed my head in the crash. I was fuckin’ sure I did. I couldn’t… Like…

 

“09/19…” - Pete started to sound a bit worried and confused.

 

“From what year?” - I begged.

 

“2009… Are you sure you’re okay? Need some drink? 911?” - He asked, hands in his pocket head to get his nokia out.

 

“OH FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING AWSTEN. YOU’RE DEAD. OR YOU’RE DREAMING. THIS IS ONE OF _THOSE_ DREAMS. JUST WAKE UP. GET BACK TO THE OFFICE.” - I started to panic for real. Hands in my head hyperventilating kinda of shit.

 

“Dude, I think you need to chill. Come here…” - Pete put his arm around my waste since he is quite smaller than me and with a gentle push started to led me into his house. My vision started to blur. I could barely see a thing when we both sat in his couch.

 

My head was spinning. Did I just fuck time travelled? Like WTF Awsten. I know a Demon eat your head, but fucking time travelled with Gabe Saporta’s Delorean into Pete Wentz’ place in the fuckin’ 09? Yeah… Sounded legit.

 

“Pick your poison?” - he said. He had a glass of water in one hand with some pills, and a glass of rum in the other.

 

“I… Don’t drink. Just the water, please.” - I said reaching for the water - “...No pills.”

 

“Thought you needed something stronger, your choice.” - he said putting the meds in the front table and drinking the rum.

 

I drank the water. Took a deep breath. Okay, since I can’t wake up for now, I might as well just mess with Pete, I guess.

 

“Feeling any better?” - he asked.

“Yeah… Man, this will sound a little crazy. But if you ever took a break from Fall Out Boy would you kin be bassplayer in my band?” - at this point: my dream, my rules.

 

“Depends. Will we get on Guinness…?” - he asked. He was quite chill. Obviously this would never happen in real life.

 

“If you want…” - I shrink shoulders and finished my water.

 

“What’s the band name?”

 

“Decem… I mean Waterparks.” - he laughed. I got pissed. I mean sure he was Pete Wentz. And sure I was terrible naming bands. But. HOW DARE HIM? IN MY FUCKIN’ DREAM? I looked at his panda eyes and something about him, ugh, changed.

 

Oh no. I think I’m reading too much fanfiction. Fuck. As some nasty Gawsten Wattpad plot Pete started to look at me with puppy eyes. Then approached me and started to kiss me. Mouth open. Tongue. Yep. I was kissing Pete Wentz. It wasn’t bad… But also wasn’t… Good…? His right hand moved into my neck, he grabbed my hair and gave a strong pull. That gave me chills. He started to move downwards through my shoulder to my waist and then…. ABORT. ABORT.

 

“Oh man, I’m sorry…” - I said finishing the kiss.

 

“Oh… I thought you…” - he said kinda blushing.

 

“No… No… I’m not. I’m flattered, tho. I mean, you’re Pete Wentz!” - I tried to cheer him up. I mean, was really dope having Pete Wentz interested on you, right?

 

“Yeah… That usually work.” - he said.

 

Suddenly I was back into Delorean’s driver seat. I mean. This has to end somehow… Keys in the ignition. The car didn’t seemed to start. Typical. I tried again several times. Pete was gone. Vanished from my dream. Fuck. I needed him now. Not in a cheesy way, but in a helping away. I figured the batteries of the delorean were dead. So I kinda needed another car and another person to help me out. Tried one more time. And. FUCKIN WORKED. Hands on the wheel. Foot in the accelerator. Let’s go home! I CRASHED PETE’S WALL. DAMMIT.

 

I opened my eyes after what seemed an eternity. Where was I? In my couch? In my bed? Oh no. NOT AGAIN. IN A CAR? GOD DAMMIT!

 

This time wasn’t the Delorean tho. No weird time travel shit panel. I was sitting in a red velvet seat with a white and red wheel and red panel. OH. NO. WAY.

 

“CHRISTINE?” - I gasped. The car started to play in the radio “Bad to the Bone”. I was screwed.

  


\-----

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I just want to say real quick that I'm brazilian so all my grammar mistakes and other stuff are because:  
> English is not my first english and I'm totally self-taught (since MCR launched Life on the Murder Scene without subtitles rip). Also I wanted to put more stuff into the Pawsten part, however, I'm working with a 1800 characters limit to get into season three of Awsten + Travis Slumber Party. Thanks for reading, hope you had fun <3


End file.
